


two black eyes from loving too hard

by modernpatroclus



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: One of the foxes calls Andrew monster and Neil snaps “don’t call him that”</p>
            </blockquote>





	two black eyes from loving too hard

**Author's Note:**

> title is from la devotee by p!atd

“This team is full of freaks,” Jack snickered under his breath to Sheena.

“What was that?” Dan snapped, pulling everyone’s attention to him.

But Jack just rolled his eyes, unaffected and unashamed. “You heard me. You’re all fucking crazy.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “You’re one to talk. You wouldn’t be on this team if you weren’t, too.” Renee put a calming hand on her shoulder before she could really get fired up. Allison just tossed her hair over her shoulder and relaxed into Renee.

Jack wasn’t having that.

Neil knew he was fishing for a reaction, but the older Foxes had dealt with both Seth and a drugged Andrew at one point, so they were less than impressed with the obnoxious freshman. Neil rolled his eyes and let Andrew pull him towards the locker room.

“For fuck’s sake. The gangster and the monster? As if this team weren’t enough of a freak show.”

Andrew stiffened but pulled Neil forward, ready to just ignore Jack’s pathetic antics. He was used to the being seen as a sociopath, from his actions being taken out of context coupled with Andrew not bothering to defend himself.

Neil had a bit of an attitude problem, though, and Jack knew it.

That’s why, when Neil pulled away from Andrew’s grasp to whirl back and face Jack, the freshman had a smirk firmly in place.

“Don’t call him that,” Neil said, low and threatening, his own expression shark-like.

Jack laughed. “Or what? You’ll send your daddy after me?” Neil held back his flinch, but just barely. He could feel everyone’s stares on him, waiting to see if they needed to intervene. “Oh, wait. He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Neil recovered at the reminder that, no, his father can’t get anyone, because Nathan Wesninski was finally rotting in the ground. His grin sharpened.

“That’s right, Jack. And do you know how he ended up dead?” Neil stepped closer to Jack, backing him slowly towards the wall.

Jack refused to show anything on his face but that damn smirk, but Neil could feel his body tensing for a fight. That was better than actually hitting him, watching him squirm for a blow that wasn’t coming – at least not yet.

“He came after me,” Neil finished, reaching for his armband. He only kept one small knife in there that Andrew made him carry ( _“A murder magnet like you shouldn’t be walking around unarmed”)_ , and he never even thought of using it. But all 5’3 of Neil had Jack cornered against the bright orange Fox paw logo, and Neil was enjoying the slight trembling in Jack’s fists.

“What the hell is going on now?” Wymack yelled from the doorway. “I leave you idiots alone for five minutes, and you’re back to trying to kill each other? Christ.”

Neil slid his knife back in place and backed away from Jack, menacing grin turning to feigned innocence as he turned to face Wymack. He didn’t buy it for a second, and just rolled his eyes. “Go shower, Josten. I can smell you from here.”

The tension didn’t evaporate, but as Neil let Andrew pull him into the locker room, he caught the proud and amused looks from his older teammates. And just before the locker room door closed behind Neil, he saw Matt slip a triumphant Allison some money.

When they were alone in the locker room, Andrew wasted no time pushing Neil against the lockers.

“Stop trying to protect me, martyr,” Andrew half-growled, half-breathed against Neil’s lips.

Neil grinned and bit Andrew’s bottom lip. “You know that’s not gonna happen. I don’t know why you waste your breath.”

Andrew’s scowled deepened, and he kissed Neil until Neil was panting and his lips were bruised, only pulling away when the handle to the door moved as the rest of the guys started to come in.

They went their separate ways to shower before they’d have to deal with Jack again, and Neil was a little surprised that he finished first. Matt came up to him as he waited for Andrew, cleaning off some of his gear.

“Man, you’re always losing me money,” Matt complained, grinning.

Neil rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t know what this one was about, but you should know by now not to bet against Allison.”

Matt shrugged. “I’ll get her one day. I bet that Andrew would be the first one to pull a knife on Jack; she bet on you,” Matt told him a little sheepishly.

“You think too highly of me,” Neil replied dryly.

Matt just grinned and ruffled Neil’s curls, walking out of the locker room. Andrew’s shower finally cut off, and when Neil looked around, he saw they were the last ones to leave.

Andrew emerged from the shower, face flushed and towel around his waist, ignoring Neil’s curious gaze as he pulled on sweatpants. Over his shoulder, he said, “Staring.”

Neil walked up behind Andrew and hovered his hands over Andrew’s still bare hips. “Yes or no?” Neil’s mouth was just close enough to Andrew’s neck that he could feel Neil’s hot breath on his cold skin. Neil grinned when Andrew shivered.

Andrew turned his face as much as he could without moving his body, and glared at Neil. Still, he gave Neil a somewhat petulant, “Yes.”

Neil attacked Andrew’s collarbone, just low enough that his tee shirt would cover. Andrew leaned into it, reaching back with one hand and gripping Neil’s damp hair.

“Columbia tonight?” Neil mumbled into Andrew’s skin.

“Just us,” Andrew breathed back. Neil held back another grin by nipping at Andrew’s neck, higher this time. If they were gonna spend the weekend alone, he was going to take advantage of it.

Neil pulled away after a few minutes, and Andrew finally turned to face him. He was still flushed and breathing heavier than normal, the only signs he’d show, now that they were alone. When Neil looked closer, though, he saw a hint of agitation beneath the arousal and apathy.

“Andrew?”

Andrew made to turn to his open locker, but Neil moved his hand over Andrew’s wrist, a silent request. Andrew relented and let Neil study him, expression carefully blank.

“You’re allowed to let it bother you,” Neil finally said, carefully watching Andrew’s face for changes. Andrew just raised an eyebrow, prompting Neil to explain. “You defend me and Aaron and Kevin and Nicky when people attack us, but whenever someone goes for you, you let them.” As Neil said it, his frustration with Andrew’s self-apathy increased. He knew why Andrew learned to stop giving a shit about his own wellbeing. It only made it harder to stomach, if anything.

“I don’t give a fuck what some shitbag like Jack says about me,” Andrew said, turning to his locker again.

“Fair enough,” Neil conceded. “But I do. If you’re not gonna put him in his place when he attacks you, I will. I gave my back to you. That means I’m all in.”

Andrew turned back to him. “Don’t expect a thank you,” he said. His bored façade wasn’t enough to hide the hint of  _some_ thing – confusion, relief – hovering just under the surface.

Neil didn’t say anything about it, but it made the knot in his stomach loosen for the first time since Jack opened his mouth earlier. “Thank you for letting me,” Neil finally said.

Andrew froze in surprise, then set his bag down inside of his locker, turning to Neil again. “You’re such an idiot,” he said, pulling Neil in for another kiss.

Despite his insistence that he didn’t care about the taunting from others, and that he wasn’t grateful for Neil stepping in, the kiss felt a little like a “Thank you” to Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://runawayneil.tumblr.com/post/147807517982/one-of-the-foxes-calls-andrew-monster-and-neil)


End file.
